Question: Omar eats at a cafe and the cost of his meal is $\$48.00$. He would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Answer: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$48.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$48.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$48.00$ $\$4.80$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$48.00 + \$4.80 = $ $\$52.80$ The total cost of the bill is $\$52.80$.